I'll Kill You, Wes On second thought, Thank you x
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Wes and David overheard Kurt tell Mr Schuester that he loves Blaine and won't let it go. What happens when they threaten to out him at a dare night. Fluff ensues. Klaine of course xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my favourite fandom of the moment so of course I had to at least write an oneshot. I will probably write a chapter story eventually but I want to finish the one I am working on first for Sonny with a Chance XD Thank-you to anyone who is reading this and check out my other stories please. You guys are why I write XP **

**P.S. If Kurt doesn't jump Blaine's bones soon, I might have to do it for him. He is so gorgeous so you better get a move on Kurt. Love ya.**

**...**

Kurt lay on his bed in Dalton trying to revise American History but the causes of the American Civil War was failing to gain his attention. He glanced around his Dalton dorm room because he'd transferred mid-semester he'd gotten a single but there was still two beds. The walls were adorned with Broadway Posters of all his favourite musicals; Les Miserable, Evita, Wicked, the Phantom of the Opera and many more. The small closet in the corner was stuffed to the brim with so many precious designer clothes that he had had to hang his neatly pressed uniform from the side of the wooden wardrobe. The small vanity was layered with hundreds of moisturisers and hair products.

Kurt had to admit that he missed McKinley and New Directions and was loathing the strict rules that were imposed at Dalton but the atmosphere was so much better with their strict no-bullying policy and Blaine was wonderful, doing his best to help Kurt settle in and it was brilliant to have someone to talk to. A few days ago, when they had sung 'Baby It's Cold Outside', Kurt had known he truly was in love with Blaine and after telling Mr Schuester how he felt, he'd felt so much better even though Wes and David had overheard and not let up since.

"_Tell him, Kurt, he loves you too."_

"_I double dog dare you to kiss him"_

"_Blaine, Kurt has something important to tell you."_

"_We're snowed in; Kurt will never make it down the hall. He should stay in your bed Blaine, you won't mind will you?"_

Luckily, anytime Blaine had been with them, Kurt had restrained his violent tendencies and just laughed it off. When they were their own, his American History Textbook had finally found it's usage in chasing the two out of the room. Kurt chuckled at the memories and turned back to his book, the song from The Phantom of the Opera suddenly getting stuck in his head.

_Memories all alone in the moonlight..._

Great! Another distraction, he needed to pass this test, the teachers here were stricter than in McKinley. After another ten minutes Kurt gave up the fight, making an internal promise to come back to it later. There was a knock at the door and when Kurt opened it, he was confronted with a smiling Wes.

"What now?" Kurt looked at his watch, "I only chased you away half an hour ago."

Wes followed him into the room, "I know my head still hurts!"

Kurt chuckled and raised his neatly plucked eyebrow at the boy in front of him.

"Ok, ok. I came to invite you to a dare night."

"I don't do dares." Kurt explained, turning away to put his textbook in his rucksack.

"But Blaine will be there. He wants you to come!" Kurt whipped round, the book still in his hands and glared at the boy.

"You will not dare me to tell him how I feel!" Wes looked again at the book and gulped but smirked all the same.

"_**I**_won't." Kurt launched himself at the boy and Wes ran out the door and along the corridor.

"I'll kill you, Wesley Alan Criss!"

Wes yelped as he ducked into his own dorm room. Blaine stuck his head out the door (he and Wes shared a dorm room),

"What was that all about?" Kurt took in Blaine's gorgeous curly hair, which he let go unruly at the weekends, and swallowed.

"Nothing!" He shut the door and swore to strangle Wes next time he got the chance. Leaning against the door, he jumped when he felt a knock; he opened the door and yelled,

"Wes, Go Away!"

"Whoa, calm down it's only me!" Blaine stood in the doorway his brown curls falling deliciously over his forehead, his brown eyes hidden by a ridiculous pair of pink sunglasses. He was wearing matching pink suspenders over a white tank and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Blaine, what are you wearing?" Kurt laughed.

"Gucci's spring collection. How tell me young grasshopper, why you have a price on Wes' head?" Blaine entered Kurt's room and went to sit on the spare bed.

"If that was Gucci's new collection, I'd lose all faith," Blaine put a hand to his mouth in mock offense, "And it's not just him, it's David too."

Blaine must have looked curious but Kurt couldn't tell due to the sunglasses blocking his gaze,

"And why dear sir, do want my other best friends dead?"

Kurt's heart soared at the word 'other' but he tried to suppress it.

"No reason." Blaine pushed his sunglasses onto the top i=of his head revealing his gorgeous deep chocolate brown eyes with the occasional fleck to wine-bottle green.

"That's a lie!" What had Wes said? "I have it on good authority from Mercedes that you were hardly ever violent."

Kurt believed a sigh of relief and turned to continue packing his rucksack.

"It doesn't matter, Blaine." He muttered. He heard Blaine get up and begin to walk over to him before reconsidering and sitting down on the bed again.

"Has this got anything to do with dare night?" Kurt sighed, "Because you have to play if you don't want to. Although it'll be fun watching everyone make fools of themselves. If you want to play, you could come and watch anyway. It won't be any fun without you."

Kurt's heart really stopped then and he had to sit down on his bed. How was he this lucky? How could he meet someone so great, who was gay, and gorgeous, and who wanted to be his friend?

Oh yeah, because he was to be forever tortured by his unrequited love for Blaine.

"I'll come." Blaine smiled, the most charming smile he could possible smile and Kurt melted. Stupid hormones.

"Good, I would have been bored without you."

"But I'm not playing." Blaine's face fell, even though he had suggested it he didn't want to have Kurt feeling left out any more than he already did. He knew what it was like to be the new kid.

"Why? It's not like you'll get dared to streak naked across the lacrosse pitch, we'd all get expelled!" Blaine laughed nervously.

"I don't do dares," Kurt tried to explain but it sounded lame and he tried to come up with something better, "and..." He mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" Blaine leaned forward on the spare bed across the room from Kurt's, where he was sitting, "Say that again."

Kurt mumbled it again somewhat desperately, refusing to look up at Blaine. Andrew Lloyd Webber's I don't know how to love him now popping into his head,

_I don't know how to love him, what to do, how to move him..._

"Speak up, Kurt. I may be Harry Freakin' Potter but I don't have amazing hearing." Kurt laughed still looking at his knees.

"You are not Harry Potter, Blaine." _You're much better looking._ He wanted to say, but he stopped the words in his throat.

"Come on, Kurt. Just tell me!" Blaine used his most-whiny and childlike voice and Kurt's risked at glance at his face. It was a bad idea. He couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes.

"I...I..." The look increased and Blaine began to pout.

'_Oh My Freakin' Pigfarts', _Kurt thought, '_He looks so gorgeous. I can't resist that.'_

"AfteryousangBabyIt''tcauseyoudon'tlovemeback." Kurt gasped for breath.

"Ok," said Blaine slowly, "That was louder, now for punctuation."

"I can't!"

"Pwease Kurt..." Blaine begged.

Kurt took a breath; it was now or never, at least if he told Blaine now and got shot down, they would have a chance of going back to be friends and he knew Blaine would let him down gently.

Blaine was still looking at him expectantly. Kurt didn't want to see the horror in his eyes and looked down at his lap.

"When we sang 'Baby It's cold outside' the other night, the man who walked in afterwards was Mr Schuester, New Directions' director. He'd come to ask my advice and when he saw you leaving he asked if you were anyone special, and...and..." Kurt struggled with this part of the story but took a breath, took up fiddling with his fingers and moved on, "and I said you were just a friend but that on the up side I was in love with you and you were actually gay." Kurt continued quickly giving Blaine no time to interject. "Wes and Davis overheard and have been bugging me to tell you and now they are gonna dare me to tell you or kiss you or something which I can't do because you don't feel the same way. You don't love me back."

Kurt stared at his fingers and waited for Blaine's reaction; for him to run out the door and never speak to Kurt again, to let him down gently to say they could only be friends for him to gag anything but what actually happened.

Blaine laughed.

A deep throaty laugh. That shook Kurt to his bones was Blaine laughing at him. Why was Blaine laughing at him?

"You...couldn't...come...because ...of...that. They were only teasing you; they'd never dare to do that."

Kurt was confused, "Why not?"

Blaine suddenly became serious and looked across the space between the beds to stare the petite boy in the eyes.

"Because I'd kill them, or assist you in killing them. Because you are wrong."

"You would kill your best friends? Why? What am I wrong about?" Kurt choked out, somehow terrified at what the answer might be.

"I do feel the same way. I do love you back. I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt felt like screaming, "No you don't! Why are you torturing me? Do you think this is funny?"

"Kurt, calm down. It's true, I've loved you since you showed up in that terrible disguise to spy on us and demanded if we were all gay! I just didn't want to say anything, in case you didn't like me and thought I was forcing myself on you like Karofsky!" Blaine exclaimed exasperated, "You've got to believe me, I do love you." Kurt looked down at his hands and thought.

"Ok, I believe you." The two boys stared at each other and simultaneously stood up and across the expanse between them to meet in the middle of the room. Kurt was sure if the space had been continents, he would have sprinted any distance to get to Blaine.

Blaine leant down and whispered in Kurt's ear, "_I'll be your teenage dream and let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans."_

Kurt returned the favour and whispered in Blaine's ear, "_You're the Tigger to my Winnie." _

The two boys laughed and suddenly Blaine's lips were on Kurt's and Kurt's hear soared at the feeling of Blaine's soft lips. He tasted like coke and red vines and the kiss was sweet and soft and slow. Until Kurt found himself wanting more and nibbled lightly on Blaine's lower lip, Blaine smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth just wide enough to allowed Kurt's tongue entrance. Their tongues swirled together and Kurt pulled Blaine closer bringing his hands up to get tangled in Blaine's hair. That still wasn't enough; Kurt brought his hands back down and slid them under Blaine's tank.

Blaine pulled back and smiled, "Ahh ah," He swatted Kurt's hands away. Walking to the door and opening it slowly he said over his shoulder,

"If you want more you'll have to play dares tonight. I might have some interesting ones for you." He left the room closing the door behind him. Kurt was dumbstruck and stared at the door for another good ten minutes to plan his outfit for the night. If he was to have a boyfriend now, he would have to dress even more irresistible, just to tease.

_Hang on. Did he even have a boyfriend?_

**Please review if you liked it. Tell me if you would like me to do a follow up for the actual date night or whether you like it the way it is. **

**XxX**


	2. Dare Night

**Hey Guys, thank you for all the lovely reviews plus the story alerts and favourites. It really makes my day. Here is the follow up most of you asked for, making this story now a two-shot my first ever one XD Yes, I now realise Memory's is from Cats but to be fair I have never seen either musical but I have heard the song and thought it fit. I now know better and am sorry I can't correct the mistake for possible future readers X) Thank you for all the compliments, hope you enjoy this chapter as much xXx**

...

Kurt straightened his bowtie and fixed his blazer, he didn't know why he was even going to this dare night. Ok, he did. It was Blaine, they'd gotten together. Or had they? Blaine had left before Kurt could ask, or even breathe.

He'd spent the past few hours washing, drying and styling his hair while simultaneously exfoliating his skin and plucking his eyebrows. His outfit had been perfectly formed in his head the minute Blaine had left and he was ready. He didn't know what Blaine had in mind but he hoped it involved payback.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked into the corridor pocketing his key and walked towards the common room. His heart was racing. He could feel every beat and with every step it felt like his heart was rising to his throat. When he got closer to the common room, he could hear laughter; obviously Wes and David had outdone themselves with the crowd for his supposed humiliation. Still, they would be surprised to see him, especially without a heavy textbook to whack them with.

Walking into the room, he noted yes, they'd invited everyone in the Warblers and their dorm but his eyes sought Blaine. After a few minutes he spotted him sitting by the fire, still wearing the same travesty as earlier but looking irresistibly cute. He was talking animatedly with Wes and David. He spotted Kurt at the door after about five minutes of Kurt stalkerily staring at him and smiled, Wes looked over and winked obviously Blaine had let nothing slip.

"Ok Guys!" He shouted to hush everyone in the room. "We're all here, let's get to it." The boys quickly formed a circle and Kurt made sure to sit across from Blaine. Wes grabbed an empty wine bottle from a table and Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering where he had got it from.

"There are just a few rules," Wes carried on, enjoying the attention and authority,

"**1**. No dares that would involve us getting suspended or expelled

**2. **NO ONE is allowed to back out of a dare without facing a forfeit we have planned

And **3.** Have fun!"

Everyone laughed at Wes' cheesy smile and Blaine flashed Kurt a look. Wes started the game, claiming it was his right as organiser. He spun the bottle giving Kurt a clear look almost smirking. It came as no surprise when the bottle landed on Blaine, Kurt had suspected a set up.

"Hmm..." Wes laughed and David poked him to get his attention. They consulted each other for a moment whilst everyone else present rolled their eyes.

Again Wes' attention turned to Kurt and he winked again. Kurt knew what was happening, their plan was to make Blaine so irresistible that Kurt would confess and although that was no longer a problem, it was very likely him not being able to resist would have a detrimental effect on the counter plan. Which come of think of it, he still knew nothing of.

"Blaine...take off your shirt." The other boys looked at them, disappointment evident in their expressions.

"Is that it?" One blond Warbler, Kevin, asked, "It's a bit tame." Wes gave him a look and the boy shrunk. What did he know, was this a complete set-up? Did everyone know what was going on?

"We are just warming up, guys!" Wes reassured them before turning to Blaine, "Come on then, off!"

That began a chant which Kurt happily joined, excited at the prospect. Blaine laughed and pulled his tank over his head and pulled his suspenders onto his shoulders, he smiled bashfully in Kurt's direction. Kurt sucked in a breath, due Blaine's reaction earlier, swatting Kurt's hands away; Kurt had had no idea of Blaine's physique.

The older boy had obviously been working out, his tanned chest was the first six-pack, Kurt had ever seen in real life and it took his breath away and its owner, its gorgeous owner, was his. His...His...lover? Crush? Boyfriend? Whatever. Blaine was his and he was going to make that painstakingly obvious tonight.

Kurt got his game face on just as Blaine spun the bottle which landed on a bulky jock from their dorm. Dare after hilarious dare continued until the entire circle of boys felt like their sides were splitting. David had just been dared to sing Baby got back while pretending to check out Wes and Kurt felt like he was going to die of laughter and then David spun the bottle and there it was Kurt's first dare.

"Kurt," David glanced around the circle gaining several nods from different boys encouraging him, Kurt suddenly grew even more suspicious, Was everyone really in on this?

"I dare you to kiss...Blaine." Kurt acted surprised and shook his head in mock horror. "Come on David, leave him alone." Blaine contributed but David glared at him,

"Well then he'll have to do the forfeit."

"Which is?" David laughed, almost giggled and Kurt suddenly felt like the geek under attack from a mad group of cheerleaders.

"To strip and give someone a lap dance but I get to pick who seeing as it was my dare he backed out of." Kurt shrugged and glared at Wes keeping up the act and crawling over to Blaine, whose lust was obvious in his eyes.

The idea of Kurt stripping had sent him over the edge and now the very boy was crawling seductively towards him. Without any hesitation when he reached Blaine, Kurt planted his lips on Blaine's craving the sweet taste of their earlier kiss. The boys whooped and whistled but the sound did not reach Kurt and Blaine's ears, the whole world had disappeared in that second as their hearts became one and the only thing left was them. Kurt had decided Red Vines were his new favourite snack, favourite Amy Mann song, favourite vines other than green and his new favourite way to say Red wines in a German accent.

The taste made him moan loudly and the boys stopped whistling, stunned. Blaine licked Kurt's lips and was granted entrance, both boys suddenly feeling very warm as Kurt's hands finally finished what they had started earlier tracing the muscles of Blaine's chest. The latter decided to even the stakes by undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt and sliding his hands underneath. Both boys moaned and broke the spell.

"Eww, come on guys. Some of us don't like gay porn." Wes moaned and the boys chuckled pulling apart.

"Well," Blaine said surprised at his ability to talk, "That's what you get for trying to set us up." Kurt laughed and David looked crestfallen and glancing at Wes, said,

"Me thinks they thwarted our plan." Wes looked at him and everyone whispered, "Duh!"

"Well gentlemen, thank you for the invite but we'll be off now," Blaine told the group and grabbing Kurt's hand, making the younger boy blush despite the fact they had been doing much more just moments before, lead him out of the room.

Kurt found his voice just in time to shout back, "Have fun with the game, guys!"

Blaine dragged the petite boy down the hall at lightning speed to Kurt's dorm room and then stood aside as he waited for Kurt to open the door, "I must get my own key." He mused and Kurt laughed,

"We'll get one cut, first thing tomorrow." The door slid open and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again, dragging him into the room and banging the door shut behind them. Kurt found his back against the door as Blaine's lips yet again captured his, feeling like they'd never been apart. The younger boy manoeuvred them over to his small bed. His hands found Blaine's chest and as the older boy began kissing his neck, he resisted the shudders of pleasure to say,

"My dear sir, I do believe you left your shirt behind." Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin and pulling back, he looked down at the boy beneath him.

"Truth or Dare?" Kurt was confused and wriggled to sit up and look at Blaine.

"Truth?" Blaine smiled that's what he'd wanted.

"Will you, Kurt Hummel, be my boyfriend? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health."

Kurt was so happy at that one point that he thought nothing could ever feel as good, and nothing would ever go wrong again. He would still need courage to fight the homophobic attitudes in the world but it didn't seem important anymore because now he had Blaine anything was possible,

"Yes, of course. And I'll promise you something," He looked into Blaine's eyes falling over and over again for the boy, "It's gonna be totally awesome."

Blaine chuckled and their lips met again after another few solid minutes of making out, Blaine thought he'd fall over the edge if he didn't make it clear now.

"Kurt, I know you've been through a lot and moving to Dalton has really helped and I promise I'm going to do my very best to make it completely better and totally awesome again but," Blaine looked meaningfully at the boy below trying to calm himself, deciding the best way would be to avoid looking at Kurt's soft, red lips and started again, "I think we need to take this slow. I care too much about you to rush this and I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Kurt smiled, "I agree and I care about you too. I love you Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt." Neither boy could help breaking into smiles that spread from ear to ear,

_Who cares what they're wearing__  
__From Main Street,__  
__to Saville Row,__  
__It's what you wear from ear to ear__  
__and not from head to toe__  
__(That matters)_

The song popped mercilessly into his head and Kurt hummed the tune. Blaine picked up on it and the two sang laughing at each other and pulling silly faces for the next few hours, neither of their throats growing sore.

Kurt yawned as they were finishing a rendition of 'I Could Have Danced All Night' and Blaine pushed him towards the bed.

"Come on, Bedtime for Kurt." Kurt stifled another yawn.

"You're so bossy." But he shrugged off his shirt and trousers all the same, while Blaine diverted his eyes, and climbed into bed.

"I don't wanna go to bed; I won't see you until tomorrow." Blaine turned, his hand on the doorknob,

"But the faster you go to sleep, the quicker tomorrow will come." He turned the door handle slightly.

Kurt jerked up, "Don't leave!" Blaine laughed and closing the door, moved to lie down beside Kurt on the bed. Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist and he was surprised how sure of himself the sleepy Kurt was. He kissed Kurt's forehead and rested his chin on top his head and began to sing.

"_The sun'll come out__  
__Tomorrow__  
__Bet your bottom dollar__  
__that tomorrow__  
__There'll be sun!___

_Just thinkin' about__  
__Tomorrow__  
__clears away the cobwebs, __  
__and the sorrow__  
__'Til there's none!___

_When I'm stuck in a day__  
__That's gray,__  
__And lonely,__  
__I just stick out my chin__  
__And Grin,__  
__And Say,__  
__Oh___

_The sun'll come out__  
__Tomorrow__  
__So ya gotta hang on__  
__'Til tomorrow__  
__Come what may___

_Tomorrow!__  
__Tomorrow!__  
__I love ya__  
__Tomorrow!___

_You're always__  
__A day__  
__A way!___

_Tomorrow!__  
__Tomorrow!__  
__I love ya__  
__Tomorrow!___

_You're always__  
__A day__  
__A way!__"_

Soon after finishing the song, he fell asleep himself and they lay like that, holding on to each other with everything they had until morning, one boy under the covers, and one boy on top of the covers but both utterly content.

**The End**

**Again thank you to everyone one who supported this story and me. It is because of you I had the enthusiasm to write and post this so quickly. I was almost completely devastated when I didn't have time yesterday XD Any writer knows how good reviews make you feel so please if you can take the time to review using the link below. Thank you,**

**FairytaleBeliever123 xXx**


End file.
